


What a princess wants

by Katetheduck



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderbending, Non-Canon Relationship, Royalty, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katetheduck/pseuds/Katetheduck
Summary: On another trip to visit a potential partner for her brother, Regina finds that the princess is not interested in her suitor... but in her.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. When we first met

“Regina, stop frowning. You need to make a good impression on the King! It might be you getting married sooner or later” mother walked past and her words only made my frown deepen. I didn’t want to be there, in that stupid carriage, and I certainly didn’t want to put on airs and graces for some stupid King. It was all stupid!

The worst thing was, it wasn’t even that they were finding me a husband. I had been dragged along to meet the princess that my brother was a suitor for. 

He was hopeless anyway, he didn’t have a chance of getting her hand.

I was thankful for my dress that day since it kept me in almost total isolation in the carriage. The seats beside me were completely covered with fabric; petticoats, underskirts, bedazzled top skirts, and it was impossible to sit facing me with my feet up on the opposite chair. Mother hated when I did that but I didn’t care, anyone looking in from outside would only see us from the bust up so it wasn’t a problem.

Finally, Clarence burst out of the tailor’s carriage in this ridiculous suit that looked like he was wearing a peacock. “What do you think, Reg? Is this good for a future King?” He smiled and I rolled my eyes. 

“You look like a royal twat, how’s that.” I muttered and received a kick in the leg. 

“Thanks, dipshit. You look ugly anyway.” He retaliated like a child and I just laughed. He couldn’t stand me laughing at him and just walked away, right to the back of the carriage. 

He was just in time to sit down, too, I could just start to see the platform where we were set to arrive. There were so many people crowded around and the noise was immense. People were shouting and squealing, waving their handkerchiefs and bonnets in the air as we arrived. 

The doors opened and mother was the first to step off, giving me a bit of time to fight my way out of my seat, followed by Clarence and then me. 

I put on my best smile as I stepped out of the doors, immediately seeing the king and queen standing on the platform to welcome us. Mother introduced Clarence and myself and we shook their hands, I got a kiss on the cheek from the king, then walked beside them to a row of cars waiting for us. 

The king and queen’s advisors directed us to our cars. Mother and Clarence were in the first car with the king and queen but I was slightly luckier, I only had an advisor with me in the second car who was almost drowning in my dress. The third contained the gifts we had brought and two of our own staff to look after them. 

“You don’t mind me sitting with you, ma’am?” The advisor asked and I shook my head, smiling and waving at some of the people lined up to see us. 

“Not at all. It’s nice to have some company although I would’ve preferred to have been in that car.” I gestured at the car in front of us, “But it’s not about me this time, it’s about him. I don’t even know why they bother, though, he’s useless with women.”

“I’m sure he’s not as bad as you think, give him a chance.” He said and I laughed, patting his arm. 

“You’ve never been so wrong,” I leaned in a little closer, “Last time he tried, he forgot the woman’s name straight away and started calling her Doris. Her name was Eliza! And, and, and! Listen to this, he thought it was a good idea on the first day to go visit her. Pretty normal, yes?” He nodded. “He walked in on her in the bath and passed out. We all think it was the shock of actually seeing a naked woman.” 

The poor man didn’t know what to do, I could tell he wanted to laugh but was sucking in his cheeks so hard I thought he’d put a hole in them. “I- oh dear” he squeaked and covered his mouth with his hand, letting out a little snicker, “did he really-?” 

“I don’t lie.”

We remembered where we were after that and just made small talk until we arrived at the huge palace. Statues of cherubs, gargoyles and horses looked down on us as we drove through the gates and into the courtyard. I could’ve spent my whole life looking at the flowers and shrubs there, they were so vibrant and beautiful and the wildlife seemed extraordinary. 

Sadly, I wasn’t there for the flowers. I was there for my brother to cock up another powerful relation. 

A soldier in perfect uniform opened the car door and offered his hand as the advisor and I pushed my dress out of the car first. It was so awkward getting out and the soldier didn’t quite know what to do, at one point it seemed like he was going to lift me out of the car but thankfully he didn’t. That would just be showing off. 

I tried to join the small crowd of people heading inside but the soldier was trying to lead me, “I’m okay, thank you. I know where I’m going.” I smiled at him but he didn’t seem to get the hint until one of our staff noticed my discomfort and joined me, dismissing him. “Thank you, you just saved my ass.” I whispered and she smiled back, offering her hand to help me up the few steps. 

“It’s alright, ma’am. Are you okay from here?” She asked and I hummed, letting go of her hand and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. I liked to think it was a bit of a custom but it wasn’t, I just thought she was cute. 

I followed Clarence through the doors and I mostly kept my head down until we were brought into a sitting room and offered some tea. It was lovely even though conversation was sparse, just the room alone was enough. Huge, intricate paintings were dotted around the room and all I wanted to do was appreciate them, I wanted to see the detail up close, but it was soon announced that the princess would be joining us. 

“Frederica... she’s quite fussy. None of her suitors have been right for her yet but I understand, we can’t have just anyone ruling when we’re not here.” The king smiled. 

The queen nodded, “we’re quite sure you’ll impress her, though. No need to worry.” She added and I could almost see mother cursing Clarence. He wasn’t sitting up straight, his jacket was bulging open at the top and I swear I saw him picking his nails and dropping it on the floor. 

I think I’d have more of a chance with the princess than him.

Finally the doors opened and the three of us stood to greet her. My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat as I saw her face. Everything about her was so perfect, I wouldn’t even know where to start in describing her. And her dress! It looked like it was made for her, it complimented her skin perfectly and looked just as dainty as her. 

I couldn’t let myself slip. I held myself in the best way I could, keeping everything perfect. Not a hair, not a finger, nothing out of place. It all had to be perfect. 

She went to mother first, curtsied very gracefully, then broke out into a smile as she shook mother’s hand. “Lovely to meet you, Frederica” she smiled and the girl blushed as she flattened her dress. 

“Very nice to meet you too, your highness,” she then moved towards my brother, “and I assume you are Clarence?” she asked and he nodded, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. 

“I am. You look even more stunning than in your portraits.” He complimented and she giggled, kissing him on both cheeks. 

“As do you, I wasn’t expecting someone as handsome as you to be here.” She smiled then looked over at me, extending a hand, “and you are... Regina?” 

My heart fluttered just at the sound of her saying my name but I could not let it control me. “Yes, it’s lovely to meet you” I took her hand and gently shook it, looking into her eyes. They were dark like melted chocolate but had flecks of gold and amber that danced as she studied me. “I-I’m sure my brother will make a very good husband for you.” I broke the silence and she smiled, showing off the cutest dimples in her cheeks. 

“Thank you. Your dress is beautiful, by the way, you’ll have to tell me where you got that from.” She kissed both my cheeks. I was a little too awestruck to reciprocate and just stood there feeling like I was all slack-jawed and bug-eyed as she walked away. 

She sat down with her parents and the three of us sat down and there was a short moment of silence before the king and queen started to ask us questions. Mother took it upon herself to answer a few that she knew Clarence would get horribly wrong but he was basically on his own. I certainly wasn’t going to help him anyway... or maybe I should have, I could see the princess more if they were courting.

The whole time we were talking I noticed that she was constantly glancing between mother and Clarence, barely paying any notice to me, right up to when her and Clarence got to spend a bit of time alone together. "Father, if I get to know my future husband, may I spend some time with my future sister-in-law too?" Frederica looked over at me and the king seemed hesitant but agreed, looking over to the queen for her approval. 

She looked between me and her daughter then nodded, "why not? It might be good for you to talk with a lady closer to your age for once" she looked back at me and I smiled, seeing mother looking me up and down from the corner of my eye, hoping to get the right reaction out of me. 

"That would be fun." I said and saw Frederica break out into a huge smile before Clarence stood up and offered his hand. When her gaze shifted from me to him I saw her smile leave her eyes, as if she had forgotten how to smile properly, whilst he was completely oblivious and led her out of the room. I felt quite sorry for her and I couldn't stop thinking about it; it made me jumble up all my words, forget my manners and I could have quite easily ran out of that room if my mother wasn't constantly judging me on everything. 

There were so many awkward questions about my own life. 'Have you found anyone you like?', 'when do you want to get married?', 'when do you want to have children?', the answers I gave to all of them were lies, apart from finding someone I liked. That was a new one I could actually tell the truth about. What I wasn't going to say was that its their daughter. 

I had never been so glad to see Clarence's stupid face before then. He walked back in, arm-in-arm with Frederica, and let go of her as she headed towards me with a small smile on her face. I pushed myself out of the seat and thanked the king and queen for the conversation then followed the lady out of the room, feeling so much relief from the tension in that room when the doors shut behind us. 

She took me to this large room, like the sitting room, but there were only two sofas facing each other in the middle of the room. "It's really beautiful in here," I smiled and took a second to stop and take it all in as she closed the door behind me, "is this all yours?" 

"Yes, I chose all of this... what do you think?" she tried to lead me over to the sofas but my brain must've short-circuited because I just ran over to this huge painting and stared at it.

I realised what I'd done but it was already too late, I had to find a way to get out of this situation. "I love paintings! Um, I like this one, though. Did you choose it?" I grimaced at myself then managed to force a smile as I turned back to face her, "It's really lovely." 

"Thank you, I thought it always looked a little out of place but I guess it fits." she smiled and I glanced back at the painting then sat on the sofa opposite her, "By the way, I really love your dress. Is it tailored?" she reached out to touch the fabric and for some reason I burst out laughing, making her jump. 

I didn't know what was so funny but apparently it was hilarious, I couldn't stop laughing for a good minute or so. Even Frederica let out a little chuckle as I wiped my eyes, "Oh dear... I'm so sorry, Frederica, I don't even know what was funny." 

"It's alright, dear. By the way, you can call me Freddie, only my parents call me Frederica" she smiled and I nodded, it suited her much better. 

"Freddie... okay, I guess you can call me Reg. My brother calls me Reg," I said and she hummed, looking me up and down with this strange look in her eyes, "Talking about my brother, how was he?" 

It looked like something invisible had hit her in the face, she jumped a little then started looking around the room, "Well... he's lovely and all, he really tried and I feel kind of bad but he's, um, I don't think he's the one for me." her eyes landed on me and all I wanted to ask was who she thought was right for her but that would be pushing it, "I mean, my parents would never let me be with who I wanted. If it was up to me I'd- I wouldn't have a husband."

"What do you mean?"

"I, um... I don't really like men." She looked quite scared at saying that so I got up, walked across, and sat myself right next to her. I put my arm around her and rubbed her opposite arm and could literally feel her relax into me. 

"That's okay." 

We sat in silence for a little while then she looked at me with this small smile on her face, "So, have you got a husband or something? Anyone you like?" she asked and in that moment, I just wanted to lean over and kiss her right on the lips. 

So I did.

She was surprised at first but then closed her eyes and pushed back on me, an arm reaching across to hold my waist, as I closed my eyes. I could smell her perfume, she smelled like flowers and honey and it was one of the best things I'd ever experienced; the feeling of her lips against mine, her hands roaming my back and the danger of it all, I loved the danger. But of course, it had to end sometime. 

It came to a gradual end and both of us pulled apart slowly, very out of breath, and Freddie flashed a shy smile. "I guess we're more similar than I thought, Reg. I want to keep you around," She giggled. I felt my cheeks flush at that look she gave me but it was short-lived, "it's sad you like men... not in that way, I just- I liked that." 

I went to explain but there was a knock at the door before it opened and Freddie shuffled away from me. A member of their staff stood at the door and bowed to us, "the king and queen would like you back, ma'am. Soon as possible, they say." he flashed a smile then left and closed the door.

"It's been really lovely to spend time with you, Reg. I hope that we can do this again." she smiled then offered her hand and both of us stood together. I didn't know what it was but I felt my heart sink as we left that room, I guess I knew that I wouldn't get another chance to tell her I liked her and I didn't know what she'd do. That was the worst, I didn't know what she was going to do.

I sat back down in my place, Freddie took hers between her parents and the three of them discussed for a minute or so, whispering to each other, before the king looked over at mother, "I believe my daughter has made a decision." 

He looked at Freddie who glanced between the three of us then settled her gaze on mother, "I've decided Clarence is the one. I'd like to be his bride," she smiled and I could see Clarence was in shock, "but, I have a condition. The wedding must be in exactly two weeks, no longer, no shorter." 

"I'll agree to that condition, Frederica. Do you have anything to say, Clarence?" Mother looked at him and he just nodded, looking at her like some teenage boy. 

"Yeah, great! Two weeks. I will, um, we brought some rings for you to choose which one you want." He stumbled over his words and lost his composure completely as he was handed the ring box and presented all the lovely rings to her. She frowned a little and took the box, placing it in her lap, and took the time to look over every single ring. 

"I'm terribly sorry, do you mind if I take these tonight? I will choose one by the morning, I promise." she looked at Clarence then at mother, both who nodded, then carried on studying the rings.

And that was it. We were shown to our rooms after that and I never had the chance to tell Freddie the truth. She was going to get married to my brother because of that. So many times in that night was I tempted to run to her room and explain everything but I couldn't. 

She had made her choice. 


	2. To the bride... and groom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of Clarence and Freddie's wedding. Will it go smoothly?

I was so nervous, and it wasn't even my own wedding day.

It had been two weeks and I had both written and received so many letters from Freddie. We talked about her wedding, she sent me some of her ideas, I sent her a few drawings that I thought she'd like (she did!), we both talked about our love lives. But the one thing that was there in every single letter, an 'I love you'. Just that small gesture had made my heart sing but now made it scream at me for missing my chance. She was about to be a married woman. 

Everything around me was too much; the singers were too loud, the lights were too bright, people were too close, I just wanted to go home and cry. But I had to be there for Clarence and Freddie and I couldn't help but feel guilty for not wanting to be there. Plus, most of the nation would be watching and there would be so many rumours if I didn’t show up. 

Clarence was already stood at the front, he kept looking over his shoulder at mother, as the huge wooden doors opened. Everyone stood and I was so eager to turn, I basically came face-to-face with my auntie and smiled awkwardly before she turned. 

The flower girls came down the aisle first and threw little petals over the floor, both of them looked very cute in their little light blue dresses. After them came some nobleman who I really couldn't remember what he did and finally I caught my first glimpse of Freddie with the king. 

She looked gorgeous. Her dress looked like she was wearing a cloud of lace and satin, it floated just above the ground as she walked, and her arms were covered with intricate woven lace. The dress was very modest but beautiful at the same time, the off-shoulder sleeves complimented her shoulders and collarbone, and I never thought she could look more radiant than when we had first met. As she got closer and closer I could start to see her face and instead of the huge wedding day smile that I thought would be there, she looked close to tears. 

I was so tempted to get out of my seat and hug her but her face said it all, she looked right at me and her eyes pleaded with me through the veil to let it happen. I just stared in horror as she passed me and the two of them came shoulder-to-shoulder with Clarence.

The king shook Clarence's hand and the three of them talked, Clarence complimenting her loudly whilst touching her dress which she just laughed awkwardly at. It felt like an eternity that Freddie was looking at the floor, constantly re-adjusting her grip on her bouquet and generally looking uncomfortable. I seriously considered marching up there and dragging her back down the aisle but mother put her hand on my arm, leaning in close to whisper, "what has gotten into you? Sit still." 

"Sorry. I-she looks so uncomfortable," I whispered back and mother took a glance at her then forced a smile, "Do you see it?" 

"She's getting cold feet... she's going to run in a second." She whispered and I looked over at her then up at Freddie as her hand was being passed from the king to Clarence. Mother was right, she kept glancing over at the doors. When they were supposed to walk the last part of the aisle, it was also very obvious that she didn't want to be there because she refused to walk. She just stood there, looking at her father. 

After a subtle shove, the soon-to-be-married couple started their walk towards the priest. My heart had never beaten so fast than when I watched them walk up there together.

I didn't even hear what the priest said as the veil was lifted and slipped behind her head, revealing her utterly distraught face. She was trying to force a smile but even sitting where I was, I could see the tears in her eyes and her hands shaking. The priest and Clarence were both blissfully unaware of her condition and carried on, eventually getting to the part where the both of them would have to say their vows. They joined hands and the rings were given to the priest then it came time for them to speak. Clarence did his first, as was the custom, then all attention came to Freddie as the priest started her set of vows. 

The priest started, "I, Frederica Christine Mercury, take thee Clarence Richard Taylor to be my lawfully wedded husband." 

"I, um... I, Frederica Chris-Christine Mercury. I-" She just stopped and looked at Clarence, letting go of his hands and stumbling backwards, wiping her hands on her dress as she looked around at everyone. By now, tears were streaming down her face and the king stepped up to embrace her and protect her dignity slightly. All I could hear was her repeating over and over, "I can't do it." 

Clarence looked over at us and mother subtly gestured to Freddie, telling him to comfort her, but he still stood there and waited for her as if she was going to snap out of it and marry him. "Go up, Regina. Help her, it's her wedding" Mother whispered to me then took my handbag and gave me a small shove to get up. 

I hesitated for a second then looked back at Freddie and caught a glimpse of her distraught face. I couldn't not help her. I got up and hurried to the front, gently putting my hand on the king's shoulder, "can I speak to Frederica, your highness?" 

"Take her in there, it'll be better than having all these people looking at her." He told me so I took his place, shielding Freddie from the crowd with my body as the king turned back around to the congregation, "thank you, Regina. I'll be there in a minute."

I put my hand on the small of Freddie's back and lifted the front of her dress so she couldn't trip as I led her down a few steps to a small side room. Thankfully there were a few chairs stored in stacks that she could use. I got Freddie a chair and sat her down then closed the door so people couldn't see in, "hey... what happened?" I got down on one knee and held her hand as she covered her face with the other.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Reg... I can't marry him" she sobbed and I shushed her, rubbing the back of her hand. 

"It's alright." I told her and she looked at me through her fingers, "Really, it's alright. If you won't be happy marrying him, you've made the right decision to stop."

"But it's not that straightforward... I won't be happy getting married at all, I can't marry who I want." she squeaked and I frowned, pulling her hand away from her face so I could see her properly. Her face was all streaked with mascara and eyeliner and it broke my heart seeing her so upset but I had to be the calm one in that situation. 

"Who do you want to marry? I'm sure mother can do something for you, we might be able to get them in touch with you if you want." I offered but she shook her head, wiping her eyes. "I'm being serious, I can go out there and ask her if you want." 

"No, Reg." Her voice shook and she took a deep breath, glancing at the door then locking eyes with me, "it's you. I want... I want you." 

I froze. She wanted me? I didn't think she liked me like that... I should've known, asking for time alone, the flirting, how she took the kiss! God, I'm so stupid! But I needed to say something, what do I say? 

Nothing.

I let my lips curve into the biggest smile, "I want you too, Freddie. I really want you." I held her cheeks and saw the relief in her eyes as I leaned up touched the tip of my nose to hers. I saw her lips pucker and naturally tilted my head to the side to let our lips collide in a slow kiss that was both terrifying and amazing at the same time. Her arms wrapped around me and she leaned ever closer until we heard footsteps approaching the door and pulled apart as quickly as possible.

The door opened and the king looked in on both of us, he smiled kindly as he slipped into the room and came over to us, "They're willing to wait for you... that is, if you still want the wedding to go ahead." he put a hand on Freddie's shoulder as I stood up. 

"I can't carry on. Tell them to go home, Clarence and I aren't getting married today," Freddie stood up and started to wring her hands as the king headed towards the door, "Father, before you go... I have a new suitor I would want to marry" 

The king's face lit up as he turned towards her, "Who? We can get him here right now, we won't have to cancel the wedding. Who is it, my darling?" he held her arms and Freddie opened her mouth to say something then stopped, re-thought it and found the right way to tell him. 

Without a word, she wriggled out of his grasp and walked over to me. I felt my face flush red as she stood next to me and it just got worse as she took my hand in hers. I looked down at our hands, only to avoid the king's reaction, and the butterflies in my stomach went wild at the sight of our hands intertwined and my family's ring on her finger. "I would want to marry Regina. I know I can't but... she makes me happy."

"Frederica... are you sure? I want you to be sure that she's the one." The king asked and I looked up in shock at his reaction, "And I want to know you are sure, too, Regina." 

I looked at Freddie and the tears were back in her eyes, "I know she's the one. I've never loved someone like I have her, father." she looked at me and smiled as she let go of my hand. She turned to face me and I couldn't quite see what she was doing with her hands behind her back. 

"What are you doing?" I laughed nervously then stopped when she got down on one knee and held out her own engagement ring, "Oh... Freddie!"

"Reg, I love you so much... will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" she looked up at me with those hopeful eyes and it felt like the wind had been knocked out of me when I tried to speak. I looked over at the king who was smiling widely and my mother who was now standing in the doorway then back down at Freddie. 

"Yes! Come here and let me kiss you!" I laughed but she put her hand up to me then slid the ring onto my finger. As soon as it was on, I leaned down and kissed her on the lips which made her laugh and she held me back by my shoulders until she was standing up. "When... are we-now?" I muttered and she nodded, "really?"

"If you want, we've got all day." Freddie smiled and I looked over at mother and let out a short squeal.

"Okay. Okay, okay... I'll see you in a few hours, okay?" I pecked her cheek then went over to the king and shook his hand, curtseyed then rushed out of the room with mother. We were going to leave without being seen but I stopped, seeing Clarence still standing there, "What about Clarence? Are you going to tell him?" I whispered and mother looked back at my brother then put her hand on my shoulder. 

"Go, they've got a dress ready and a car outside." she patted my arm as I turned and carried on rushing down the side of the pews. People tried to stop me to ask what was going on but I didn’t answer, I kept my chin up and walked until I was at the car with one of our advisors. 

I got up the first step then realised my dress wouldn’t exactly fit so I bunched it up and pushed myself in, being surrounded by fabric and ruffles. The chauffeur pushed the door shut and I felt the car move but couldn’t see anything but the tiniest bit of the top of the window to my left no matter how much I tried to move the dress around. That was, until the advisor sat next to me gently pushed down some of the petticoats and peeked through them, “hello, ma’am. Are you okay sitting like this? It doesn’t look particularly comfortable, if you don’t mind me saying.” 

“Yes... I’m okay. I’m getting married today,” I smiled then looked over at the man and realised it was the same guy who I had been sat with when we first went to meet Freddie and her family, “I remember you, what’s your name?” 

He looked a little surprised that I remembered him then came back to his senses, “Peter, ma’am... I didn’t think you’d remember me.” 

”How could I forget you? I’ve not had a conversation like we did for a very long time. It was very refreshing.” I smiled. 

“Thank you... um, ma’am. We’re almost there, just to warn you,” He looked ahead then gave me a nod as I felt the car stop, “Best of luck today, I hope your wedding goes well.” He shook my hand just as the door opened and my dress spilled out of the side of the car. 

“I’ll see you there, Peter. I would love you to be there.” At that, I swung my legs out of the car and stepped down onto the concrete. I toed off my shoes then took off towards the door where our tailors assistant was already standing, “have you got something already?” 

“We’ve got a selection, ma’am, we just need you to try it and we can probably alter it within the hour for you,” she explained as we rushed down the hallway together, “also, I have to ask, are you going to have the tiara or would you like something different?” She opened the door for me and the sight of white dresses and colourful ribbons hit me like a bus. 

I was rushed over to the dresses and studied the five dresses they had for me, “I, um... can you do a, like a flower crown? I quite like the look of them.” I smiled and the woman nodded, leaving me in peace for a short while as I looked at each dress. It didn’t take long to choose which one I wanted, I had tried on two of the five and instantly fell in love with the first one I tried on. There were only a few tiny adjustments that I wanted that I really thought would blow Freddie and everyone away. 

I just hoped now things would go smoothly.


	3. Let’s try that again.

The second the dress was finished, it was brought over to me and I was allowed to try it on for hopefully a perfect fit. My hair and makeup had already been done and I had been waiting for a very tense half-hour where I flitted between helping with my bouquet and being told to relax by mother. 

How could I relax?! It’s my wedding day! 

I watched the tailor take the dress cover behind a privacy screen then she stepped out and gestured for me to go over. I went behind the screen and the tailor came with me, preparing the dress as I sat down to slip on my garter then my shoes. They were both the same brilliant white as the dress and I thought the shoes were very cute, they had small flowers hand-painted on the sides and I noticed that they matched the flowers that Freddie had been carrying earlier.

Once I was ready I stood up and gently stepped into the middle of the dress, I made sure my heels were off the dress before the tailor pulled it up and I slipped my arms into the sleeves. I held the front as she buttoned up the back then put her hand on my shoulder, “If you don’t mind me saying, ma’am, you look very beautiful.” 

I looked back at her and almost started crying at what she said but quickly pulled myself together and smiled, “Thank you. I really hope it looks as good as I feel.” I chuckled nervously then took her arm as she pulled back the screen. I kept my eyes on the floor as I stepped onto a small box so I didn't get an early glimpse but by mother's gasp, I thought I had done well with choosing the dress. "Do I look okay?" I shielded my eyes from the mirror to look at mother and she just nodded, a huge smile on her face. 

The tailor fluffed up the dress then laid it nicely for me, "Alright... have a look." she stood behind me and mother pointed at the mirror excitedly. I felt like I was going to throw up as I dropped my hand and could see the white of the dress in the corner of my eye. That feeling quickly turned to pure joy as I took my first look and the dress was absolutely gorgeous, it was just like I had pictured when I was a little girl. The top was quite plain and very modest, covered me nicely, but as soon as it hit the belt the whole thing was sparkles and ruffles. Even the belt alone was sparkly enough, it was thin and golden but had the tiniest sparkles put into it which I absolutely adored. "Is there anything we need to add to the dress?" the tailor asked and I shook my head, I stepped down off the box and pulled her into a warm hug. 

"It's absolutely perfect, thank you" I rubbed her back and she chuckled as we pulled apart. I stood straight back up on that box and turned to get every angle, seeing the back and gasping at how perfect the fit was. I'd always wanted a lower back but they really pulled it out of the bag, it stopped perfectly above the belt around my waist and the lace was gorgeous. I really couldn't have asked for anything better and I didn't want to ever take it off, I felt so beautiful in it. I did a little spin and giggled as mother got up and came over with her arms out. 

I stepped down off the box and held her whilst holding back my own tears that had sprung to my eyes. "Regina... you look beautiful." she kissed my shoulder and I accidentally let out a squeak which made her pull back and notice my state. "Don't cry. This is the happiest day of your life and you mustn't cry." she took out a handkerchief and gently dabbed my eyes for me, careful of my makeup. 

As she put her handkerchief away, the tailor moved the mirror so I could see the hairdresser and botanist behind me with the veil. I watched as they prepared the pins then let out a small gasp when I got a glimpse of the flower crown they'd made for me, "You did it?" I looked at the botanist who nodded then held it up so I could see properly, "Oh, it's gorgeous. I'm going to cry again!" 

I watched as the two of them organised themselves where the botanist held the flower crown on my head and helped the hairdresser to pin it in my hair. There were so many pins and they were a little uncomfortable but I could forgive that for how beautiful the flowers looked. Even when they pinned in the veil and flipped it to cover my face, the flowers were so vibrant and it was the last thing that I needed to make me feel like a true bride. 

Mother took my arm and led me towards the door which was being held open by one of our footmen, "I've organised a surprise for you, considering you're marrying today. I think you'll like it." mother flashed me a smile and I could feel my hands shaking as we walked down the corridor to the front doors, "And don't look so nervous, Reg. You'll be okay." she rubbed my hand as the huge doors opened and I saw it. A beautiful white open-top carriage with two adorable white horses to pull it. 

"Oh my-how did you get this? And on such short notice, too." I grinned and mother just gave a knowing smile and tapped her nose, letting my arm go and handing me two small carrots that I didn't even realise she had. 

"Go on, it's your wedding day. You won't get this chance again." she put the carrots into my hand and I started towards the horses, I felt quite nervous but their well-behaved manner put me at rest as they seemed good as gold. 

As I got closer, I realised that they both had the same flowers as in my flower crown weaved into their manes and looked over at mother who watched stoically. I turned back to the two horses and held out one of the carrots to the closest one who gave it a little sniff then gobbled it up, "you're so cute. And you've got flowers like me, look!" I patted the horse's head then moved slightly to give the second carrot to the other horse who was very eager to be petted. "Aww... I'm sure you'll both get more where that came from later on, you're both so good." I smiled then re-joined mother and our footman who helped me up the steps and made sure nobody would be standing on my dress or veil. 

Mother stepped up and sat next to me, I noticed she was holding a big bouquet of flowers and broke out into a huge grin as I realised that it was my own bouquet. "They're lovely, aren't they." I smiled and mother nodded, handing them to me. 

"They are... you know, everyone really pulled out all the stops for you," she patted my knee and I hummed knowingly as I heard the lovely clip-clop of the horses hooves as we started to move, "But I think it will all be worth it. If you're happy, then it will be worth it."

I looked back at her in shock but she was nonchalant as ever, she simply flashed me a smile and put her hands back in her lap. As we left the courtyard, we saw all the people who had flocked outside and on the first sight they started throwing flowers and handkerchiefs and cheering me. I felt my heart flutter as we passed them and mother had to hold my hand to stop me from crying, it was just so lovely of them to turn up and after everything that had happened I really needed a good happy cry. 

The rest of the ride, people followed the carriage and I had a few flowers thrown into my lap which I made sure to appreciate and even added in a small red rose to my bouquet. It made it look so much better, anyway, it needed a rose. 

The security staff had to make sure that nobody tried to get too close as mother and I were helped out of both sides of the carriage. The chauffeur took my hand and led me around the back of the carriage, to the bottom of the church's steps where mother was already waiting for me. "What are you doing? You should go inside." I whispered as my cousins and other family members formed the bridal party around us. 

"I'm walking you down the aisle, Reg. You need someone to do it, right?" she flashed me a cheeky smile and for what seems like the millionth time, my eyes watered and I had to blink back the tears. 

"Thank you. I love you." I whispered and she patted my arm before the doors opened and the voices of the choir echoed out of the chamber. My heart raced like never before as we started to walk up the stairs and I could see everyone turning to look at us. There were quite a few people who I noticed had left but I didn't care, I could already see Freddie with her father at the other end and she was all I cared about in that moment. 

Once we got to the middle of the aisle, it was time for Freddie to turn around, and as soon as she saw me her face lit up and she gripped her father's arm. We stayed completely locked-in on each other as I made my way up to the top of the aisle and mother took my hand, she was going to pass it over to the king but I steered her hand away and made her give me straight to Freddie. I could feel the tension next to me as we gauged the king's reaction but he took it well and let go of his own daughter's hand to allow us to hold each other. 

"Hi" I giggled and Freddie smiled, showing me those beautiful dimples in her cheeks before we had to walk up the last of the aisle, "I'm nervous." 

"So am I... the last vicar walked out on us." she whispered and I felt my heart sink until we came face-to-face with the new vicar. I wasn't sure what to think of him until he broke out into a friendly smile and opened his book to place two rings in the pages. 

"You can remove your veils now, if you like." he whispered and I looked over at Freddie and somehow we managed to arrange ourselves without even talking. I lifted Freddie's first and patted down the top to make sure it looked nice before she lifted mine and let out the tiniest gasp at the flower crown. 

The vicar went through the usual blessings for us then our bridesmaids took our bouquets so that we had our hands free to perform the exchanging of the rings and our vows. The vicar lowered his Bible and nodded to Freddie to take the ring meant for me which I hadn't even seen yet, I assumed that it was one they had roughly fitted for me. She took my hand and I straightened my ring finger as she placed the ring around the top of my finger to prepare for saying her vows to me. 

"I, Frederica Christine Mercury, take thee, Regina Meddows Taylor" The vicar started and Freddie looked right at me, a blush on her cheeks.

"I... Frederica Christine Mercury, take thee, Regina Meddows Taylor" her voice wobbled and she had to blink back tears as the vicar carried on and she simply repeated, "to be my wedded wife... to have and to hold, from this day forward. For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health" she looked at the vicar who stopped and gave her a slight nod. "I promise to love you, to take care of you and to appreciate you every day... this ring will be my reminder." My lip wobbled as I realised she had written her own vows just for me and I wiped my eyes as she slid the ring onto my finger then brought her lips to it and kissed it. 

The vicar looked over at me and showed Freddie's ring and I took a second to compose myself before I picked up the ring, held Freddie's hand and hovered the ring over the top of her ring finger. "Are you okay to continue?" the vicar asked and I took a deep breath and nodded, "Alright... I, Regina Meddows Taylor, take thee, Frederica Christine Mercury" 

“I, Regina Meddows Taylor, take thee, Frederica Christine Mercury,” I repeated and copied the vicar, “to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward. For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health.” The vicar looked at me and I took a second to think of something to say. “I... I promise to be the best wife ever.” I blurted out and heard Freddie and a few of the people in the congregation chuckle as I slipped the ring onto her finger. 

We held each other’s hands and the vicar read out more blessings for us before he placed his hand on top of ours, “I now pronounce you... woman and wife,” it was strange hearing that but I couldn’t help but smile, looking right at Freddie as the vicar said those amazing words, “Frederica, Regina, you may now kiss your bride.” 

“Why not?” I chuckled then leaned in and stooped Freddie slightly, she leaned up towards me and we locked lips as a cheer went up inside the church. We pulled apart after a second and I supported Freddie to stand up straight then took her hand to walk back down the aisle together. As we walked I saw so many people who I thought would have run by now, including my mother, and many people congratulated us as we passed them. 

I had never felt so happy in my life as the two of us got into a carriage and finally had room to breathe and relax. “Married... I like that,” Freddie patted my hand and moved it to her lap, “Do you like your ring?” I looked over at it and for the first time, I could properly see it. It was a modest thin band with three diamonds set into it but what surprised me the most was how it fit, it was absolutely perfect. 

“It’s so pretty. And it fits really well, how did you manage to get the right size?” I looked at her face and she bit her lip with a smile. 

“Your mother gave us one of your rings a long time ago... she already knew.” She admitted and I just smiled, I knew that she was very in tune with me and Clarence but I had no idea that she had picked up on us. “I picked this one for you, I thought you’d like it.” 

”I love it.” I leaned over and locked her lips in a kiss that felt much too short. We pulled back and Freddie pointed to a huge mansion we were headed towards, “that’s not where-“ I started and she nodded excitedly. 

”That’s our reception. Mother told me they’ve modified everything for us and just before you came in, she told me she really liked it.” She babbled in excitement as we pulled through the gates then both of us fell silent in shock as all of our family and friends were already there on the steps of the huge house. “How did they get here?” 

“We took a small detour, ma’am. They wanted to surprise you both.” The chauffeur turned around and I gripped Freddie’s hand as we stopped and everyone was smiling and waving their handkerchiefs for us. 

"Come on then, I want my food!" Freddie laughed and didn't bother to wait for the chauffeur to open her door to jump out of the carriage. She came around to my side as I opened the door and she held her hand out to me, "Careful, darling, we can't ruin that beautiful dress." she smiled and my cheeks heated up as I took her hand to walk down the two steps to the gravel path. She gave me a peck on the cheek which just made my blush even more obvious as we walked towards everyone. We almost got to the steps when a shout went up and everyone started throwing confetti over us which I tried to dodge but Freddie wouldn't release my hand, "You're staying right here."

"We're getting covered!" I tried to move again but she wrapped me in her arms with a huge smile, glanced at our family then looked me right in the eyes. 

"That's the point. Give 'em a good picture." she leaned forward and pressed her lips on mine as we both heard the camera clicking like crazy until we pulled apart and she really must've had the devil in her, "The papers are going to hate that one... good" 

"Let's get some proper pictures. I think mother would kill me if we didn't have a formal photograph." I led her to the steps and we found both the king and queen and mother and Clarence standing together. We greeted each others' families then, just as I predicted, mother had already arranged some whole family photos on the steps and more personal photos inside before the reception. 

"No food, I assume." Freddie whispered and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing as we were handed our bouquets and the photographer was posing everyone. It took ages to finally get to taking photos and even then, it haunted me that we probably had another half an hour of this inside. I mean, at least it was warmer inside.

Everyone seemed pretty happy once the photos were done and people came up and complimented us, wished us luck and blessed our marriage as they passed us to get inside. It was so nice to see that so many people actually supported us but it was sad when some of both my own family and Freddie's told us of people who refused to come because of the nature of our marriage. 

My answer to those people was a polite 'okay' but in my head, I was taking a mental list of those to never invite to an event again. 

Once we finally got inside, the photographs actually went fairly quickly. The photographer was very nice and she made sure to pose us whilst our family was there but as soon as it was just the three of us, she told us to do whatever we felt like. It ended up as a lot of hugging and showing off the rings but the one I most liked when she flicked through to show us was quite close-up and we had our foreheads together but our bouquets were just popping up from the bottom which made it feel like some fairy grotto we were in. I couldn't wait to be able to sit down and see all of them, I thought they would be brilliant. 

The photographer and a staff member led us through this huge archway into a massive room where everyone was getting settled at their tables. The far wall was just a huge window that looked out over the garden and I really had to hold myself from running over and just staring out the window at the pretty flowers outside.

We were directed to the long table right in front of the windows, we sat right in the middle between all of our bridesmaids just as one of my bridesmaids, my best friend Eleanor, stood up to read out some cards we had been given. They were obviously a little rushed but I didn't mind, some of them had beautiful messages written by people I would never expect to put such a heartfelt or thoughtful message in a card. Then it came to the head bridesmaid's speech, she was one of Freddie's friends who I'd never met so I was rightfully nervous at what she would say. 

"I've been friends with Freddie since we were four, we've seen the best and the worst of each other in that time. The most memorable was being called to your place to cry over squirrels... it was very sad, I have to admit." She grinned at Freddie who went bright red, "But that aside, I hope that this is one of your best moments. Regina, I wish I had the pleasure of meeting you before now but I can already tell you're a good one just by the way you've made my best friend smile today. I haven't seen her this happy since we met a seal that one time."

Freddie hid her face in her hands and a few people chuckled as her bridesmaid laughed right into the microphone, "It could be worse, I could tell you about the time Freddie tried to do ballet and-" Freddie took the microphone off of her and stood up with a forced smile on her face. 

"I don't think they need to know about the ballet... are you done?" she asked and the girl shook her head. Freddie reluctantly handed back the microphone but stayed standing just in case another embarrassing story was about to come out of her mouth. 

"So, where was I?... Oh yeah! I wish you both good luck and I hope that your marriage is strong, long-lasting and makes the two of you very, very happy. Now I'm done." she smiled and handed back the microphone to Freddie, sitting down and leaned forward to grin at me, "She gets embarrassed easily." 

"No I don't... but, I also wanted to say a few things before we cut the cake." She looked down at me then waved for me to stand up. I rose to meet her and put my arm around her waist and felt her hand rub my bare back. "Growing up, I dreamed of the perfect wedding with the perfect guy but now I realise that my perfect guy is a perfect girl. And I can't believe I've just married her." my heart fluttered and I broke into a silly grin as my eyes watered, "You are the most wonderful thing in my life and I hope we stay together until we're old and grey."

"Thank you." I rubbed her back then she pointed the microphone at me and I froze a little, "I don't know what to say. This is all just so lovely and-" my voice cracked and I put my head on her shoulder as I sniffled and tried to control myself, "I just love you and I love this. I love everything. Except for crying, that's stupid" I squeaked and Freddie wrapped her arms around me, chuckling as she handed the microphone to someone else and helped me back into my seat. 

"It's not stupid, Reg. But you might want to stop crying, we're getting to the buffet soon." Freddie whispered and I couldn't help but smile as I lifted my head to look at her, "Hold still, I've got you." she used a napkin under my eyes to dab the tears away then held my chin and kissed my cheek. 

"Okay, the buffet is open! If you want a drink, our waiters will be coming round or there will be signposting to the bar soon." the wedding planner announced and Freddie almost jumped out of her seat and rushed to get a plate piled high with food. 

Most of the rest of the evening was a bit of a blur, although I do remember I wanted a lifetime supply of our wedding cake because it was some of the best cake I had ever tasted. Soon it was dark outside and I'd gotten a sneak peek of the dance hall when Freddie and I snuck off to one of the upstairs rooms to get changed. I really wasn't supposed to but how was I supposed to help myself?

We had our tailors pick out evening dresses for us and once we'd actually found the right room, we were not at all disappointed. Freddie stayed in the main bedroom part and I was taken through to the walk-in wardrobe where my dress was hanging from a rail. It was an understatement to say it was gorgeous. 

I know I've said everything was gorgeous but it was! It was all so pretty. 

It was a golden colour with fabric roses embroidered into it and I could already see all the petticoats stacked up in the corner, "Can I have all of those?" I joked and the tailor shrugged, getting the dress out of the cover.

"If that's what you'd like, ma'am. Let's get you in the dress first, though, and see what you think." She smiled and went behind me to help me out of my white dress. It took so long for her to unlace the back but it was such a relief once it was off, I went straight to the doorframe and scratched my back like a bear. Freddie squealed in shock when she saw me and I flashed her a smile as I moved side to side to get my whole back scratched.

"Reg! Stop it!” She laughed and threw a blanket at me to try and cover me but I slipped back around the corner as the blanket dropped on the floor, "Come on, now's not the time for a disappearing act!" She joked and I let out a laugh as I re-joined the tailor and helped her to find the neck so I could step in. 

I took my shoes off as not to snag any of the material then stepped into the middle of the dress. We both pulled it up and I slipped my arms through the holes then had to hold the back together for it to be laced up, it didn't take too long but my arms ached after holding them like that for a while. Once it was all done up, I had some matching shoes that were a little flatter than my day shoes and I got to finally look at myself in the mirror. 

I was so nervous to see myself but I couldn't have chosen a better dress for myself. I loved the shape and the way the dress fell, even without the petticoats, and when I moved it swished behind me which made the tailor laugh a little, I'd been stood there acting like a 2-year-old in her mum's clothes. I turned around and had a look at the back which was equally beautiful, "It's so pretty, thank you." 

"Thank you, ma'am. It's one of my own." she said nervously and I looked at her in disbelief, "I designed both of your dresses so I'm very glad you like it. I hope Frederica likes hers." 

I looked down at the dress with a big smile on my face then poked my head around the corner and spotted Freddie in this beautiful emerald dress. When she went to turn around, I whipped back around the corner and put my hand on the tailor's shoulder "I think you've done a marvellous job, you've made her look ten times more gorgeous than normal." 

"Reg? Are you done?" I heard Freddie patter towards our area and stepped out in front of her, stopping her in her tracks, "Oh... wow..." she looked me up and down and I grinned as I held my hand out to her. 

She gently took it and glanced down at her ring, "Wow indeed. You look like a princess." I smiled and she rolled her eyes with a chuckle. I pressed a kiss to her forehead then let her take my arm and walked her down to the huge hall where our family was filing in, taking in all the beautiful gold and emerald decoration around the room.

"I think they're waiting on us, love, come on." Freddie pulled me towards the dance floor and the guy doing the music noticed us heading up and quietened everyone down to announce the first dance. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we have quiet for the first dance of the new couple, Regina Taylor and Frederica Mercury." He smiled at us then rushed off as soon as we reached the floor. My hands were shaking a little, having to dance with my wife in front of all these people, but as soon as Freddie pulled me to face her the nerves faded away. 

She held my hips and I put my hands on her shoulders as the music started. "Do you know what this is?" Freddie whispered and I shook my head, "Listen... I think you'll like it." 

It didn't take long for me to realise what song it was and tears started streaming down my face, "I love it. I really-" I started sobbing and hid my face in Freddie's neck as she gently sang the words to me, swaying me slowly. 

"You belong with me... Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming?" She sang then gently stepped back to look at me and I noticed tears dropping down her cheeks, "sing with me, love... We only get this once." she encouraged and I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and pulled her closer to me. 

"Close your eyes, give me your hand. Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand?" I joined in, sniffling between words, "Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming?..." We didn't manage any more and just danced together, we were trying to pull ourselves together but were completely unable to. 

As the song came to an end, I noticed Clarence and the king stepping onto the floor and soon Clarence tapped my shoulder. I kissed Freddie's cheek then turned and took my brother's hands, "Don't you look a mess, huh?" he joked and I tripped him on purpose as we danced. 

"I'm happy for once, you dick. Don't be like that!" I told him and he broke out in a smile. 

"Sorry. Its been a weird day, though, I thought I was the one getting married but you two... I can tell you're a better fit for her than I ever could be." He looked over his shoulder at her and let out a small sigh, "I hope she takes care of you."

"She will... We're swapping." I warned him and the two of us broke apart as the king stepped in and took his place. 

We got into the swing of the dance then the king looked down at me with a small smile, "You look lovely, Regina. Your mother said you look beautiful in gold and you really do." he flattered and I blushed. 

"Thank you, sir, I think I would look better if I hadn't cried." we both let out a small chuckle, "But Frederica looks much better in my opinion." 

He looked down at me and rubbed my side, "I always said to Frederica when she was little that she was the most beautiful daughter I could ask for and she found an equally beautiful wife in you." I had to really bite my lip to stop myself from bursting into tears again and just patted his shoulder to show my appreciation as the song ended and more upbeat music started for everyone else to join us, "Go on, I'll let you enjoy your wedding."

And that we did. It was one of the best nights of my life. The best being the night I met the most wonderful girl who was now my most wonderful wife.

I will never stop saying that. What a wonderful thing to say. My wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Wow! Thank you for staying all this time to see the end, I really hope you liked it! Lots and lots of love and stay safe <3


End file.
